Tears from the Moon
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: [ One-Shot, Song-Fic] Sous un cerisier en fleurs, éclairé par la lune de sang, un jeune garçon vit pour la première fois le visage d'un psychopathe... Deux âmes sous l'astre en sanglots, pleurant des larmes d'ange...


_**Tears from the Moon**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Voici ma première One-Shot, je suis toute contente (si, si, si) Song-Fic qui plus est. La chanson « Tears from the Moon" m'est venue tout à fait par hasard. Je l'écoutais tranquillement en lisant quelques pages de Yami no Matsuei lorsque je me suis arrêtée en plein sur une image représentant Muraki et Hisoka sous le cerisier en fleurs, le refrain au maximum. La musique collait parfaitement avec cette image, douce, triste, mystérieuse. J'ai craqué, j'avoue et voilà… Je vous la conseille ( si vous la trouvez bien sûr, j'ai pas retrouvé les références, sorry). Donc, elle ne vient pas de moi, voilou, tout comme d'habitude pour les persos YnM. En espérant que cela vous plaise en attendant la suite de « Sing and Die »._

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_Couldn't sleep so I went out walking… _

Il marchait, sans but précis, ses yeux vagues de fatigues et d'émotions. Son corps, recouvert d'un simple yukata, frissonnait de temps à autre par la brise glaciale de cette nuit où le silence était son seul ami à sa douleur. Il avait si mal en lui, une tristesse infinie lui broyait le cœur, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Ses pieds nus caressaient l'herbe douce et folle, gracieuses esquisses invisibles à ses yeux d'enfant. Un jeune garçon de treize ans dont l'enfance n'avait été la succession de punitions, de réprimandes qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de comprendre. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr était bien qu'il était le Fils du Diable car il ne fallait qu'il lise les émotions de ses parents.

«_ Il n'est pas notre fils, je te le répète! Comment… comment ce démon pourrait être la chair de notre chair? _»

« Maman, Papa… »

Était-ce cette torture qui était la cause de son insomnie? Penser à ceux qui lui avaient donné naissance ne lui procurait pas le moindre bien mais les entendre intérieurement se parler pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre cette haine dont il était l'objet?

_Thinking about you and hearing us talking… _

Ses yeux d'un splendide émeraude tombèrent sur ses mains pâles et douces, ses doigts d'innocence. Un diable, lui? Était-ce la vérité? Pouvait-il connaître ce pouvoir d'empathie qui le terrifiait lui-même? Trop de questions s'emmêlèrent en lui comme les fils d'un cerf-volant se perdant dans le ciel noir aussi estima-t-il de les chasser bon gré mal gré, ne se préoccupant plus que d'une chose, profiter de cette nuit glaciale où l'astre, caché par les nuages sombres, n'éclairait pratiquement pas les ténèbres de son cœur. Il continua à marcher, longtemps, sans prendre conscience du temps qui s'écoulait…

Ses yeux, dans le noir de la nuit, distingua au loin un arbre, ses branches se balançant élégamment au gré du vent froid. Des pétales de fleurs, semblables à des songes envolés, se dispersaient de pars et d'autres… Des larmes de lune, dissimulée malgré elle par le ciel…

_Tears from the Moon_

_Fall down like rain…_

Un cerisier… Magnifique arbre qui refermait la terrible légende des pétales de sang… Le jeune garçon n'aimait pas cette histoire mais l'élan gracieux des fleurs le berça peu à peu, enveloppé dans le froid nocturne. Il se sentait prêt à retourner dormir lorsque deux formes noires attirèrent son attention. Deux corps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, semblaient se donner un baiser d'amour, plein de passion. L'homme étreignait la femme comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'envole, qu'elle reste près de lui jusqu'à ce que cette nuit se finisse.

_I fell something falling from the sky…_

La lune, peu à peu, se laissa entrevoir par le ciel déchiré. La lueur de la nuit se teinta de sang, une couleur macabre des ténèbres. Et dans cette pénombre maléfique, le jeune garçon, ses yeux d'émeraude écarquillés, vit l'éclat brillant et fugitif d'un poignard s'enfonçant dans le corps de la victime. Un bruit imperceptible, celui du métal transperçant les organes puis cette fontaine se laissant voir sous le cerisier en fleurs, semblable à la couleur de cet astre qui pleurait des larmes, comme de la pluie.

_I reach for you..._

_I reach in vain..._

Un meurtre… devant lui… Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas le voir… Mais cette odeur, fulgurante, de cuivre et d'amertume, parvint à le rejoindre et aussitôt, une nausée le prit. La terreur commença à battre dans ses veines, semblable à un tambour de guerre. Lentement, pas à pas, il tenta de fuir, sans se faire voir de celui qui avait osé souiller la terre du sang de sa victime… Mais la lune, traîtresse, dévoila sa face sur la plaine solitaire. L'homme, le corps de la jeune femme serré contre lui, se tourna vers lui. Le visage d'un ange tombé, deux yeux de pur argent, brillant d'un éclat inconnu de ce monde… Ses vêtements blancs étaient maculés de traces rouges, mettant en valeur ce teint pâle comme de la neige.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres effilées… Un sourire que le garçon n'oublia jamais…

_All day I keep from falling apart_

_But a night when the sky gets dark…_

"Non… Non!"

Terrifié, il fit volte-face et se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'il put, tentant de faire disparaître cette image qui le tourmentait. L'herbe sous ses pieds, coulait comme de l'eau et sa peur, véritable fléau, ralentit sa course… Mais il était trop tard, une main d'acier le bloqua à l'épaule, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Les pupilles dilatées par la terreur, il fixa celui qui allait être sa perte. Il se tenait debout, ce sourire diabolique toujours sur ses lèvres, penché contre lui en le toisant comme une… poupée.

"Je suis surpris de voir une aussi jolie chose se promener à cette heure de la nuit", murmura-t-il d'une voix de velours.

"Par pitié… Laissez-moi… Je vous en… supplie…"

"Allons, qu'est-ce cette peur qui te consume? La peur de mourir? Les humains sont des êtres tellement faibles, de simples marionnettes qui sont terrifiées par ceux qui tiennent leurs fils. Une si belle chose… Tu es d'une beauté ensorcelante…"

Sa main, glaciale comme les vents qui balayait sur son regard des mèches d'argent, glissa sur le visage convulsé par la peur de sa prochaine victime, en caressa la joue, les lèvres qui provoquaient l'envie de les embrasser, puis ce cou gracieux…

"Magnifique…", chuchota l'homme blanc. "Magnifique… Une magnifique poupée…"

"Par pitié… Ne… Ne me faites pas… de… mal…", souffla le jeune garçon, terrorisé.

"Ne dis plus rien, ne regarde plus rien… Sens juste cette douleur qui sera tienne, entends juste cette voix qui te fera mal…"

La Lune, rouge de sang, éclairait les deux corps l'un près de l'autre. En tant que spectatrice, elle demeurait paisible, sans mot, les embrassant dans son halo maléfique.

_And all the things I should have said…_

Les pétales de cerisier… telles des âmes perdues, elles voletaient dans le ciel noir, éclairé par l'astre lunaire… Le jeune garçon, blotti contre le tronc vigoureux de cet arbre magnifique et maudit, ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste… Penché vers lui, souriant toujours, l'homme commença à le dévorer des yeux, avec délectation, observant cette poitrine qui se soulevait d'une respiration saccadée, ses bras fins ramenés près d'un visage splendide, ses yeux d'émeraude reflétant les pétales de fleurs, ses jambes qui par une ouverture involontaire étaient découvertes, blanches et délicates. Ce corps aussi pur… comment ne pas goûter à l'envie irréfrénable de le souiller tout en ne le faisant guère? Une peau si douce qui ne demandait qu'à être dégustée, brillante de gouttes de sueurs froides semblables à des diamants. Sans se faire prier, l'homme commença à poser ses lèvres dans le creux du cou du garçon et en savoura le goût exquis de cette chair innocente. Puis, affamé, il entreprit de descendre plus bas, le buste qu'il dévora de petits baisers enflammés, le ventre qu'il caressa de sa langue assoiffée, puis plus bas, encore plus bas, ses mains délestant ce corps chaud et désirable de ce vêtement trop lourd.

Le garçon poussa un gémissement de peur et de révulsion lorsque les lèvres glacées de son agresseur se posèrent sur son cou, puis son buste, son ventre… Semblables à des coups de poignards, ces baisers ne lui rappelaient à quel point il était sans défense, sans aucune aide. Et… son pourvoir du Diable, telle une malédiction, lui fit entrevoir l'âme de ce démon au visage d'ange. Il en retint un cri d'horreur. Du noir, rien que du noir, venait emplir ce cœur malade. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire que de se laisser consumer par cette douleur, ses mots, muets et faibles se transformant en un écho lancinant.

_Echo now, inside my head…_

Il n'était pas rassasié. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus que ce corps qui se laissait faire, trop terrifié, tétanisé par la mort qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la partie la plus sensible du garçon, qu'il avait embrassé avec délice. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus… Sans rien dire, sans prévenir, il se pencha et mordit cruellement dans ce morceau de chair. Avec bonheur, il entendit le cri étranglé de douleur qu'il voulait.

"AAAAAHHH!"

La douleur… si intense… Son corps tout entier tenta de s'enfuir en se cabrant mais la bouche de l'homme s'était refermée férocement sur cette partie secrète de son anatomie. Ses yeux se fermèrent, vrillés par deux taches brûlantes, semblables à des larmes. Il voulut se débattre, s'échapper à cette peau qui était sur la sienne, le caressant dans des endroits stratégiques, s'échapper de cette âme noire qui le terrassait de l'intérieur, lui murmurant des mots terrifiants. Sa bouche se tordit sous cette vague de souffrance mais à peine eut-il le temps de d'émettre un son que les lèvres de cet homme se posa sur les siennes, avec satisfaction, sans plus aucune douceur. Il sentit cette bouche glaciale se refermer sur la sienne, la mordillant férocement, jusqu'à ce qu'il en saigne, puis, avec brusquerie, il laissa entrer ce morceau de chair entre ses lèvres.

Écœuré, il détourna la tête, recrachant cette langue toute aussi froide que le reste mais une main forte le prit par le menton, l'obligeant à fixer deux yeux durs comme de la glace, doux comme du velours, menaçants comme un couteau sous la gorge.

"Nous n'avons pas fini de nous amuser, ma jolie chose… J'avoue que tu es d'une beauté magnifique aussi, reste tranquille, et laisse tes sens s'emparer de cette douleur qui sera tienne…"

Pour toute réponse, deux paupières se refermèrent, laissant apparaître des perles salées, glissant sur les joues brûlantes du jeune garçon. En silence, il commença à verser des larmes, souffrance muette mais bien visible. Il avait si peur, si mal en lui que même la mort aurait été une douce amie. Si triste… Ses larmes étaient le reflet de sa perte…

_I'm so sad, I made the angels cry…_

Il était si satisfait… Intérieurement, il remercia la lune de l'avoir fait rencontré ce corps pur et désirable, une magnifique poupée qu'il comptait faire tomber de son piédestal. Sans aucune délicatesse, il repoussa sa proie en arrière, le fixant encore quelques instants avec appétit et convoitise. Nu, couvert de sueurs froides, ses lèvres ourlées de sang, le jeune garçon de treize ans n'était plus qu'un appel à la chair, une tentation que l'assassin ne pouvait en aucun cas vaincre. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau avec la même faim, la même soif. Les tremblements s'en résultant de ces caresses ne lui procuraient plus du plaisir vif et brut, un doux élixir gonflant ses veines. Mais de nouveau, il ne voulait plus d'un corps sage et sans défense. Tout en reposant inlassablement ses lèvres sur cette chair tendre et savoureuse, il sortit de sa poche le poignard qui avait eu raison de sa dernière victime. Il l'essuya au préalable, pour que ce métal brillant ne puisse être souillé que de ce sang unique, à la texture si délicieuse qu'il le désirait entièrement.

Lorsque la lame entra dans ce corps à la pureté d'ange, le bonheur infini et éphémère lui vint de nouveau.

_Tears from the Moon_

_Fall down like rain…_

Le froid, puis le brûlant… Le métal puis le sang… Il n'aurait pu dire où ce démon l'avait frappé mais tout son être en fut touché, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Le goût cuivré lui vint sur les lèvres, sur sa langue gonflée. L'inconscience était prête à le guetter mais la douleur, traîtresse, le garda éveillé. Et ne ce fut que le début. La lame, encrée dans sa chair, fit moult trajets, s'enfonçant de plus en plus, déversant de plus en plus de liquide rouge, cuivré comme la lune. Encore et encore, ce froid maléfique pénétra sa peau, sur chaque parcelle de son corps nu et sans défense. Il ne put dire combien de temps cette torture dura mais lorsque le couteau retomba près du cerisier dans un bruit sourd, tout son corps était cisaillé, défiguré par de multiples entailles et coupures béantes qui recrachaient des litres de sang.

_But Tears of the Moon_

_Can't wash away the pain…_

Un bonheur éphémère… Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Un instant merveilleux, soit, mais si court que cela le mit de mauvaise humeur. Sa victime sous lui, baignant dans son sang était plus que belle mais il lui manquait quelle chose… Quelque chose de plus magnifique à voir, de plus délicieux à goûter. La faim le tenaillant n'était pas prête de disparaître. Lentement, avec douceur et menace mêlées, il se pencha vers le jeune garçon qui luttait contre les affres de l'inconscience.

"Montre-moi ta lumière… Montre-moi ton âme qui s'éteint, telle une bougie condamnée…"

"Non, non… aidez-moi…"

"Ton corps est mien, ton cœur est à moi… Tu n'es rien d'autre que ma marionnette aussi laisse-toi entraîner vers les rives de la souffrance, que ton esprit vacillant puisse me satisfaire…"

"Au secours!"

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Deux yeux le fixaient, transperçants comme des poignards chauffés à blanc. Son esprit, complètement hors de son corps, tentait par mille moyens de s'échapper à cette noirceur d'âme, cette folie meurtrière qui habitait son agresseur. Mais à peine voulut-il s'extraire de son enveloppe charnelle qu'une douleur intérieur vrilla son âme, l'obligeant à reprendre place dans ce corps qui n'était plus que débris et lambeaux sanglants. Quand la nuit pourrait-elle s'en aller, laisser le soleil brûlant, un ami qui se faisait attendre, éblouir le ciel et dissiper les ténèbres? Son pouvoir du Diable était si terrifiant à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il était irrémédiablement fichu. Un, deux, trois ans voire plus mais il mourrait, c'était une certitude. Autant que ce feu lui dévorant les entrailles. Ne pouvant supporter tout ceci, il ferma les yeux, ne plus voir, ne plus rien sentir que cet ouragan lui déchirait le cœur.

_Stop, stop haunting me… _

Ne t'endors plus, ne rêve plus, marionnette adorée, fit la voix doucereuse de ce fou, de ce démon qui ne pouvait pas être un démon. Reste là, à regarder cette lune de sang… Ne sens plus, ne dis plus rien… Telle une jolie poupée, ne scrute pas l'espoir au loin, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi…

Silence. Il s'y attendait. Rien qu'un silence planant, ponctué par une respiration des plus saccadées, des plus faibles qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre. Mais cette mélodie, plus encore que la vue de corps, lui procura un frisson de bien-être comme il en avait rarement eu. Le sang s'écoulant de la chair de sa proie lui rappela sa soif éternelle et avec délicatesse illusoire, il entreprit de lécher ce liquide sucré et unique, comme un vin qu'un connaisseur savoure. Des ses baisers, de ses lèvres, de sa langue, il aspira ce sang recraché par les entailles faites par ses propres mains, avalant par la même occasion les dernières parcelles d'énergie que le jeune garçon avait gardées au fond de son esprit. Maculé de sang, il n'en était que plus beau mais, débarrassé de ces traces rouges, il était devenu d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un ange pleurant des larmes de lune.

_It should be easy…_

Froideur et glace… Le jeune garçon perçut à travers un épais brouillard de sentiments funestes le contact suave et mouillé d'une bouche se posant sur ses blessures à vif, avalant tout son sang. Peu à peu, la tête se mit à lui tourner, lui signalant qu'il tombait dans un gouffre sans fond. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

"Tu… Tuez-moi… Par pitié…"

En entendant cette voix faible comme le murmure du vent, l'homme eut un petit sourire. Ainsi sa poupée désirait mourir? Il n'en était pas question. Du moins pas de cette manière-là. C'était bien trop brutal, bien trop violent comparé à tout ce qu'il avait fait. C'était comme sculpter une statue de verre et la jeter sur le sol pour qu'elle se brise, afin de s'en débarrasser… Il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus. Jamais. En aucun cas. Sans se préoccuper des plaintes gémissantes de sa victimes, l'assassin recommença ses caresses sur tout ce corps perdu, l'embrassant de violents baisers, le laissant dériver dans ses sentiments et ses envies malsaines. Au frisson qu'il sentit sous lui, il comprit que le garçon n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à tenir. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait. Il s'était tellement amusé que le laisser mourir ainsi gâcherait tout son plaisir. Au loin, l'aube laissait apparaître ses doigts colorés, réchauffant l'air froid de cette nuit sensuellement tragique.

_As easy as when you stopped wanting me…_

Il reprit son couteau encore maculé de sang et de nouveau l'enfonça dans le ventre du garçon, le liquide rouge et amer glissant dans la terre du cerisier en fleurs. Les pétales, dispersés par le vent, reposant sur cette chair désirable, devinrent aussi pourpres que la lune. Les larmes de cet astre lunaire…

Le garçon laissa de nouveau échapper un cri de douleur insurmontable. Mais ce qui suivit fut plus horrible que tout ce qui s'était passé. Une présence, en lui, étrangère, se fit sentir. « Chose » qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, comme un poignard intérieur, commença à le torturer, lui procurant à chaque instant un terrible dégoût, une peur irréfrénable. Combien de temps cela dura réellement? Il ne put le dire, tant ce corps collé contre lui, cette peau à la texture de papier de verre lui soulevait le cœur. Les yeux ouverts, brûlants de larmes taries, il murmura une plaine inaudible aux oreilles de son agresseur mais semblable à un écho au fond de lui.

L'homme se retira de sa proie, rassasié enfin après cette nuit magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il lui fallait plus. Pour prouver à cet ange qu'il l'aimait pour son corps et son esprit vacillant.

_I would have done anything for you_

_I still love you, baby I adore you …_

Il posa sa main sur le torse du garçon, glaciale et douce. Puis, lentement, entreprit de dessiner une marque que lui seul connaissait, un sceau indélébile que portaient toutes ses victimes. Cette fois, ce fut avec le propre sang de sa proie qu'il gravit ce pentacle maléfique. Le signe de la mort doucereuse. Sa main, une dernière fois, remonta sur le torse où les traces s'encrèrent dans la chair et ne plus se laisser voir par quiconque pour reposer sur les prunelles d'émeraude dilatées par la douleur. Par une technique noire et malsaine, il inscrivit en lettres invisibles le sceau d'un autre sort figeant la rétine et l'esprit de ce garçon, le faisant oublier tout ce qu'il avait, vu, senti et perçu durant ce long moment nocturne. Juste cette douleur, au fil des ans qui se ferait sentir de plus en plus, pour son propre plaisir, son caprice à se jouer de son amant d'une nuit. Le corps brisé par les sanglots muets et la douleur invisible tressaillit une dernière fois avant que deux yeux se ferment, toute image traumatisante qu'ils avaient aperçu disparaissant, cachée dans un endroit clos de leur esprit.

L'homme se releva, prenant en ces mains ce qu'il avait désiré de cette femme qu'il avait tué. L'aube dessinait des arcs de lumières dorées au loin. Le matin, enfin, se levait, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ce garçon, nu, enveloppé délicatement dans son yukata couvert de sang au grand soin de son agresseur. La Lune avait disparu, ses larmes s'évanouissant dans l'air frais.

Il allait attendre et s'amuser. Se délecter de ce jouet. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de s'en lasser mais une chose était sûre…

Ce qui allait suivre ne risquerait pas de l'ennuyer…

_It just ain't fair this thing called loving_

_When one step there and the oser fell nothing…_

_Tears from the Moon_

_Fall down like rain_

_I reach for you_

_I reach in vain…_

_Tears from, Tears from the Moon…_

_**Owari **_

_Ai fini! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, s'il vous plaît (j'ai fait les traductions des paroles pour voir si ça allait mais j'ai préféré ne pas les mettre, elles ne sont pas terribles question qualité. Mais elles restes très belles tout de même). A bientôt !_


End file.
